Just Walk Away
by tomboy2012
Summary: AU. The guys and Katie have been on the run for years ever since Mrs. Knight was murdered and the other parents turned against them. When Katie is kidnapped by her father and the other parents, can the guys save her without giving themselves away?
1. Chapter 1

**I honesty just got this idea, and I love it, a lot. Tell me what you think about it…. This is AU, by the way. Just so that no one is confused...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, though I wish I owned Logan and Carlos…..**

* * *

><p><strong>"The angels were all singing out of tune, and hoarse with having little else to do, expecting to wind up the sun and moon, or curb a runaway star or two."<strong>

"So we are actually staying in one place for longer than an hour? Wow…" Katie said in a sarcastic, but tired voice. She walked into the safe house slowly, having not been there for years. She couldn't remember the last time that had had been in a place that felt like home, actually. She examined the porthole – like windows high up on the walls, too high for anyone to be able to see into the house, but large enough for some light to be let in.

"Oh, Katie, you're so funny." James rolled his eyes and followed behind his little sister. Not his little sister, exactly. No one in the group was blood related except for Katie and Kendall, but that didn't matter much to anyone in their group. They were all a family, no matter who their parents were.

Katie turned around and smiled at James, and Kendall couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. Her smiles could brighten up the worst of days, especially since being on the run had been harder and harder these last few weeks.

Katie's light brown hair was a little past her shoulders, but she always had it up in a ponytail so that her hair wouldn't blow in her face or get in the way. Light brown eyes that reminded Kendall _way _too much of their mother, but he never said anything about it. Her skin wasn't the whitest, but wasn't the darkest either. Her Caucasian skin tone had been a bit tanned because she hadn't showered in a few… in a while, let's say.

Logan let out a heavy sigh, throwing his pack onto the old sofa in the middle of the room. "I wouldn't get used to it. Probably won't be here for long." Katie rolled her eyes, looking away from Logan. It wasn't that she didn't love him as much as she loved the other guys, but Logan always had to be logical. It helped so much; there wasn't a doubt about that, but sometimes Katie wished that he would just let her enjoy things as they came.

Kendall shook his head, walking over to the small kitchen area of the cabin that they were in. It had been Kendall's idea to come to this safe house, yeah. He was the leader of the group, and had to try and make decisions that were best for the group. Of course, staying in one place for a certain amount of time could make things harder for them, but it could help at the same time. He had spent a while thinking about this the last few nights.

If they didn't go to one of the houses, Katie or Carlos could've gotten pretty sick. Winters in Minnesota were brutal if you were out on the street, and Kendall wasn't sure if they would've been able to sneak onto another bus again, and if they did, he didn't know how long they could stay on without going noticed. Carlos and Katie were the youngest members of the group, being ten and fourteen. Kendall had to try and put them first, even though he didn't want to give more attention to those two while ignoring James and Logan, who were the same age as Kendall, seventeen.

Kendall remembered that the safe house in Minnesota the last place that his mother had taken him and his sister before she died. Kendall tried to forget it, but every so often he would have the same nightmare.

"_Mom!" A ten year old Kendall screamed. Mrs. Knight turned her head hesitantly, dirt smeared across her face and her hair in a messy ponytail. There stood Mr. Knight, a pistol pointed towards his wife. Kendall grabbed his three year old sister's hand and shut his eyes, not opening them until the sound of the screams were gone, and someone whisked him away from the scene. _

Kendall shuddered a bit as he looked through the contents of the cupboards, not really sure if it was coming from the lack of warmth in the cabin or from the bad memory. There wasn't anything but dust occupying them. Great.

Carlos and Katie started unpacking their packs while James inspected everything in the cabin. There was a small kitchen area, with a table where they could eat. There was a sofa not too far away, where a TV was set up next to a bookshelf. To the right there was the door to the cabin with a dead bolt lock, and to the left there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. A fire place sat in the middle of the front room, in front of the sofa. It might not seem like much, but it was like heaven to Katie and Carlos, who hadn't been in a home like this for seven years. The last home that they had all been in together wasn't even a real home.

"_Kendall, why would our dads do something so bad?" Carlos asked his older friend, his dark brown eyes as wide as saucers. Kendall and his sister Katie had come to the orphanage a few months before Carlos showed up. They had heard a bit from their social worker, the people who worked in the orphanage, and from the news, about their fathers. _

_Apparently, both Mr. Knight and Officer Garcia had been involved in a scheme that had to do with plotting against the country's capital. Carlos had been seven years old and didn't fully understand what was going on. He remembered a stranger coming over his house with his Papi all of the time, who was a police officer, at the time anyway._

_He remembered that the man had dark blonde hair and green eyes, much like his friend Kendall did. He remembered the man and his Papi going down to the basement, where Carlos was warned to never go, or he would receive a zurra, a spanking. _

_One day a bunch of men wearing police uniforms just like his daddy burst into the house without warning, when Papi wasn't home, only Carlos' big sister, Graciela. Carlos didn't have a Mama anymore, and they tried to take his Papi away, so they had to put him in the orphanage with other kids who didn't have a Papi or Mama._

_One of the things that Carlos remembered the clearest was when Ms. Amanda, one of the ladies who worked in his room at the orphanage, started telling the workers about the two men who were on the run from the police and the FBI. Carlos would've never thought that one of those men would be his Papi. _

* * *

><p>"This is really nice." Katie commented as the group sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Carlos and Kendall had brought in firewood earlier while Logan and James went out to get more supplies. Kendall knew that letting them go alone could be dangerous, but decided to let them go anyway. They could defend themselves; they had learned how while out on the streets, teaching each other different moves as they learned.<p>

Cell phones were a no no. they didn't know who could be tracking you or at what time, even though Katie had gone through a phase where she had begged for one every day, but she was over that now. She pretty much knew what it was like to be on the run, even though she kind of lost sight of things at times. She was only ten, eleven soon, so Kendall had to cut her some slack.

Birthdays were something that they all promised each other that they would remember. Katie kept a book in her pack for writing, and she had everyone's birthdays in that thing, and she always kept the date. One year Kendall had managed to steal a watch for Katie for her birthday, with the help of Carlos and James. She had learned how to tell time quickly, and it was something that she felt proud to know how to do.

Kendall didn't know how he ended up being the leader. Someone had to be in charge, didn't they? It was pretty simple: No hospitals, cell phones, calling attention to themselves, and there weren't any social workers knocking on their door, or _worse. _Maybe one of their parents, or a thug sent by their parents. Who knew?

Kendall's mother used to take care of the group, after secretly leaving her husband and taking their two children with her. She knew that her husband was planning something, but she just didn't know what. A police officer, with the name of Garcia had been helping him with his plan.

She noticed that her husband was always going out with this man, and Mrs. Knight learned that Officer Garcia had a son around her son's age, Carlos. Pretty soon Carlos was hanging around at the Knight household all of the time. He and Kendall became great friends, and Carlos was very sweet to Katie.

After a while, a different man came home with Mr. Knight. Adrian Diamond, a CEO of beauty supply company that was expanding itself around the world. He started joining in on the meetings with Mr. Knight and Officer Garcia.

Then you had Mr. Diamond's son coming over to play with Kendall and Carlos. James Diamond was seven months older than Kendall, and three years older than Carlos. He got along with the pair beautifully.

Last, but not least, Logan. Logan was two months younger than Kendall and nine months younger than James. Logan's mother was a scientist at government lab, and knew all about the human body. She was studying a cure for cancer when the three men got to her. Logan was then sent to play with the group of boys while the meetings were held. Carlos' mother died when he was younger, so there wasn't a need to worry about her, but Mrs. Knight couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Diamond never showed up, or spoke to Mrs. Knight.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson were divorced, but Mrs. Knight never saw Mr. Henderson around, either. Mrs. Knight found it very odd. Whenever she would try to go down to wherever the meeting was being held, everyone would stop whatever they were discussing and glare at her.

Eventually Mrs. Knight felt worried about the children and herself, because the group of parents had been acting odd. Mrs. Knight didn't know if they were planning against the president or Congress or whatever, but she didn't feel safe living in her house. Mr. Knight started to abuse her physically, ignoring Katie, and verbally abusing Kendall. She knew that she had to do something when Carlos came over to her home that one day, a helmet strapped down to his head so that Mrs. Knight couldn't see the giant wound on his head, long sleeves so she couldn't see the bruises on his arms.

She didn't know what was going on in the other households, and she didn't want to stick around to find out. She knew that it was classified as kidnapping, but she packed up the other boys and her own two children and took off with them. During the year that they were in hiding Mrs. Knight taught the children how to survive on their own while learning herself. They created several safe houses, and Mrs. Knight made sure that everyone knew where they were.

It was the stupid mistake that killed her. Kendall would never forgive himself for it.

It had been his eleventh birthday, and Mrs. Knight decided that she was going to take the group to stay at a hotel for the night. They had been living in the safe house in Texas for a while now, and Mrs. K decided that she would take them to New York City. Another stupid mistake.

Long story short, Mr. Knight, Mr. Garcia, Mr. Diamond and Mrs. Henderson found the group. Mrs. Knight was brave, packed the kids up and sent them out of the window. She didn't have time to follow them herself. She knew what Kendall was pointing to when his eyes widened in fear, but all she could do was kiss his forehead and shove him out the window, before Mr. Knight turned around and shot her.

Kendall didn't know what the group of parents was trying to do – it sounded like organizing a cult, trying to take of the world. He would lay around thinking about it at night. That was something that he hated about himself – he couldn't stop thinking about things.

Mr. Knight was the leader, and he knew what they all wanted and how to get it. Officer Garcia had access to….police tools, maps and news, radios, guns, weapons….Mr. Diamond had influence, power. He could get the group whatever they needed, and also convince people to do things. Mrs. Henderson had smarts, had notes, and chemicals…experience.

What the hell were they trying to do?

They were still after their kids, the only other ones who had witnessed a few things. The FBI was after their parents, but they also had a group of followers. Apparently, they had pulled a huge stunt in Washington DC a few years ago, and that was why they were on the list of FBI most wanted.

The kids could be of use to the FBI, as well.

That was why they had to be careful. They didn't want to end up the same way Mrs. Knight had….

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts when Logan nudged him. "You okay?" He asked in a quiet voice. Katie lay half asleep on her small part of the sofa. Kendall nodded. "Just thinking. We should probably do a security check if we are gonna be staying her. Memorize escape routes, fighting routines, stuff like that."

Logan stared at Kendall. Logan was the only one who actually enjoyed running, so he wasn't too excited about setting down in the cabin. Kendall noticed Logan's expression. "It's only for a little while. Carlos and Katie were getting weaker, and its winter. I didn't know if we could get somewhere hotter in time, so this was the best bet…."

Logan shook his head. "No, I think you picked the right thing."  
>Kendall smiled a bit, and his head instantly snapped over when he saw his sister's head tilt up so that she could look at him. "You okay, Katie?" He asked softly. James had fallen asleep in one of the rooms already, along with Carlos.<p>

"Can you sing to me?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Kendall wanted to let out a huff and scream no. he didn't like singing anymore; it reminded him too much of their mother. She defiantly was his hero, the way she gave her life away like that. Kendall would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd idea, right? Tell me what you think. Kind of mysterious...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Katie, wake up. Katie. KATIE!" Logan screeched, rocking Katie back and forth. She had fallen asleep the night before on the couch after Kendall sung to her the way he did every night. Katie slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. "What is it, Logan? Go away!" She threw a pillow towards his stomach, but it did no good when it went flying towards the other side of the room, hitting James in the face.<p>

"LOGAN!" He screamed. Logan smiled an apologetic smile. "It was just reflexes! Katie threw it at me." He said, pointing down at a now awake Katie who was sitting up on the couch, giggling her head off. James walked towards her, looking pissed off as ever. "And you think that a good morning pillow to the face is funny, don't you?" He asked, leaning in towards Katie's face.

Katie flicked his forehead, rolling her eyes. "Relax, pretty boy. Why don't you just use the bathroom while we have one?" She suggested. James stopped rubbing the spot where Katie had flicked him. "Great idea! Everyone, bathroom's off limits for an hour." He announced, running towards the brown wooden door. Logan and Katie rolled their eyes.

"Where's Carlos?" Katie asked, scanning the room, panicking slightly. They were usually all within eyesight of each other, and Katie wasn't exactly used to safe houses. Kendall lay in the chair in the corner, his eyes closed, but Katie could tell that he wasn't asleep based on how tight his muscles were. It must be so hard for Kendall to relax enough to even get to sleep.

Logan smiled his famous smirk. "Relax. Carlos is probably still asleep. You know he likes to take advantage of this stuff." He reminded her. Katie nodded, her breathing relaxing a bit. "I'm up, I'm up, relax." A groggy voice announced. Katie's hand whipped around, shooting a palm heel strike towards…Carlos's stomach. The older boy winced in pain. "_Kate-ie!" _He whined, clutching his stomach. Katie winced. "Sorry," She offered.

Carlos looked over at Logan for confirmation. "She's been pretty…anxious all morning." He explained, searching through the groceries that were now stocked in the pantry, deciding what to make for breakfast. Logan always made breakfast, because, well, no one else could cook crap besides Logie.

Kendall's eyes popped open, staring at the sight before him before groaning. "Why are you all always so loud in the morning?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. Katie gave him an apologetic smile as she had been doing all morning. "Cause we're…us?"

* * *

><p>"Can we like, go somewhere today?" Katie asked while she ate her eggs, keeping her eyes down on her plate. She pretty much knew the answer to her question before she had asked, but she couldn't help herself. They never went anywhere <em>fun. <em>They were always running, and that wasn't any fun at all. To her surprised, James nodded in agreement, his hair still slightly wet from his long shower. "We should go out and do something before Carlitos here goes stir crazy." He said, taking a bite of his breakfast and gesturing to Carlos, who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Hey!"

"Well, you are!"

"Guys, stop it." Kendall interrupted the two. "Say we did 'go somewhere' today. Where would we go? Katie, you barely know the area." He pointed out. Katie frowned. "But if we went out then I could learn the area. See my logic?"

"It would help a little. Carlos and Katie don't really remember it here, and we should have escape routes set up. You know, just in case." Logan added. Katie flashed her famous puppy dog eyes at Kendall, who rolled his eyes. Logan was always on his side in situations like this.

Kendall sighed and stared at his family with a weary look, and Katie knew that she had won this argument. Kendall stuck his index finger out and pointed to Katie, waving his finger around at everyone else. "We go to the park, for _thirty minutes, _and come _right back. _Stay close to each other and don't call attention to ourselves by doing anything _stupid."_ Kendall threw a pointed look a Carlos.

Katie bounced up out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her older brother. "Thanks, Big Brother, you're the best!"

* * *

><p>"This is your idea of fun?" Kendall asked incredulously, rubbing his hands together for warmth. After Logan just had to make another point and suggest that the group by winter clothing, Kendall was dressed in a dark trench coat, and gray beanie hat, but the same jeans and sneakers that he had been wearing before.<p>

While Carlos and Katie ran around pelting each other with balls of snow and making snow angels or whatever, Kendall stood exactly four feet away from them, watching them intently and feeling as uncomfortable as ever. Every time he sensed motion behind him, he would whirl around in a fighting stance.

James sighed, placing his hand on Kendall's stiff shoulder. "Dude, _relax. _Someone is sure to notice us if you turn around and jump into a fighting stance again. You're freaking the little kids in this park out." He shrugged. Kendall rolled his eyes, eyeing James's scarf. "Where did you get that from?" He asked suspiciously. James looked sheepish. "You know, I bet I'll need it more than that stupid snowman…"

Kendall shook his head and sighed once more, watching as Logan helped Katie and Carlos construct a snowman similar to the scarf-less one that James had stolen from. "That's it. We're leaving. Let's go, guys!" He called out.

Carlos looked up and started shaking his head. "No, not yet, Kendall! It has barley been twenty minutes!" He whined. Kendall crossed his arms. "Car_los!" _He whined in reply. Carlos pouted and turned back to Katie, who was happily ignoring Kendall while decorating the snowman with different stones.

Of course, Kendall was happy that everyone was having fun and all, but being out in the open with no hiding places or weapons or anything…it made him feel uneasy.

"Come on, Katie!" Kendall gestured for her to walk towards him. Katie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her brother, and that was the last straw for Kendall. Being out in the snow for too long made Katie cranky, and she knew it. She just didn't want to admit it because she was having too much fun being out in the open.

Kendall groaned and turned around. "Fine! I'll just leave by myself!" He exclaimed, hoping that he would alarm the other kids.

A bit of movement caught Kendall's eye. He saw a man dressed in black holding a….  
>"GUYS!" Kendall screamed, whirling around. A group of men who were all dressed in similar black uniforms were surrounding the group of kids, closing in on Carlos and Katie.<p>

Kendall took off running towards the younger kids while James and Logan tried to hold off as many as they could. Kendall knew that they never should've gone out. It was such a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid. What was he thinking?

Logan threw a round house kick to someone's chest and James swung a hard punch to another one's noise, creating a satisfying cracking sound. As Kendall neared Katie and Carlos he saw that they were trying to fight, but their form was messy. Carlos's hands shook as he threw light punches and Katie was practically frozen in fear.

"KATIE! CARLOS!" Kendall yelled; sweep kicking one person's legs. He threw a side kick to someone's chest and crashed another person's head against an oak tree. He was knocked off of his feet when someone hit him over the head with their military rifle, and threw multiple kicks to his ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"KENDALL!" Carlos screamed. Kendall's vision was blurry but he could still see the youngest male in their group trying to run near him only to be thrown against a tree by one of the men, falling to the ground, unconscious. Logan had a black eye that was swelling shut rapidly, a large gash on the side of his head. James's jacket was in shreds, falling off of his back. The deep cuts in his stomach were clearly visible.

"KENDALL!" Katie snapped out of her trance. She noticed all of the guys were either on the ground, or hurt. Logan was still fighting, but he could barely see. James was having trouble breathing and only threw punches. Kendall lay on the ground, his eyes slightly opened, his breathing shallow. Katie couldn't even see Carlos as a bunch of the men closed in on her.

Katie screeched as a man grabbed her arms in a tight grip. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, kicking and struggling against his strong grip. There wasn't anyone left in the park, as they had all left when they had been instructed by official looking "government" personnel.

Kendall watched as a helicopter landed not too far away from where they were. A man held onto his sister as she screamed and struggled. Was he dreaming? This all felt like a dream, so blurry looking. Everything sounded far away, as if he were in a long tunnel.

"HELP!" Katie screamed just as the man who was holding her draped a wet cloth over her mouth, pressing over her nose as well. Katie knew that the cloth had to be covered in some sort of chemical, so she tried not to breathe, but found it increasingly harder as she struggled against the man when he tried to throw her into the chopper.

The last thing that Katie remembered was finally seeing Carlos, reaching out towards her, and screaming her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, pretty dramatic, right? <strong>

**Thanks to:**

**StuckOnBTR13: Thank you so much :) **

**Bubzchoc: Thank you!**

**ImprecantesStellam: Thank you so much. This review really made me want to keep writing. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So…I just received a review from someone telling me to update this soon, and well, yeah. My excuse for not updating anything in a while: Pretty much all of the computers in my house are broken, and my father won't let me touch his. Seriously, I was typing up my project on my phone before…sigh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"KATIE!" Kendall sat up straight from bed, hyperventilating. It was just a dream, just a dream. He had nightmares all of the time, and this one was no different. This was what he told himself, and he was able to believe it, until he turned his head approximately five centimeters to his right and saw Logan holding an ice pack to his ice, wincing in pain. "Hey, Kendall," He said in a soft voice, moving the ice pack from his face.<p>

Kendall's frantic green eyes searched Logan's face and he instantly knew that this wasn't a dream. He didn't even have to ask, but when Carlos opened his eyes he did anyway.

"Where's Katie?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it...I'm so stupid…. I should've never let you guys convince me…so STUPID!" Kendall was pacing back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, his head shaking in his hands. "Kendall, it was my fault…" Carlos said for what had to be the millionth time. Kendall whirled on the younger boy.<p>

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! IT'S…mine." Kendall's voice dropped into a whisper at the end of his sentence, and he slumped to the ground. Tears grew in Carlos' eyes and he looked over to Logan helplessly, who shrugged. James took a deep breath, wincing as he, too, held an ice pack to his heavily bandaged side.

"We gotta go get her." James said simply. Logan looked over to him with incredulous eyes. "They had _choppers. _They could be in Canada or even _Mexico_ by now! How are we supposed to get her?" He asked, searching James' face. Kendall stood shakily from the ground. "Doesn't matter. We have to find some way to get across the border."

Logan turned to look at Kendall like he was crazy, then back at James. "Guys, she's probably out of this country, and we don't even have an idea of where they might've taken her. We can't just randomly drop everything and run towards Mexico like we are going to the grocery store, it's just not how it works!" He ranted.

"We could check the library." Carlos said in a soft voice. Logan's head whipped towards him. "_What?" _  
>Carlos sighed, and repeated himself in a louder voice. "You said that we could always find information that we needed to know in the library. They would either take her to our parents or to the FBI or CIA, right? So we look up where those places are and check them out." He said simply, as if it were obvious.<p>

Logan threw himself backwards in his chair, clearly exhausted. Kendall nodded his head slowly, clearly thinking up a plan. "Good idea, Carlos."

Logan looked up, an eyebrow raised. "You can't be serious. We're all beaten up…"  
>Kendall shot him a look that got him to shut up. "We have to <em>try<em>. She's our little sister, or at least _mine, _and if anything _happened…"_ Kendall's voice broke as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kendall, I'm not saying that we shouldn't try. She's our little sister just as much as she is yours. But if we show up to try and help her like this…I'm afraid that we won't be that much of use to her, that's all." Logan said; his voice soft once more.

"We should try Cali." James suddenly spoke suddenly. Three pairs of eyes whipped towards him. "Didn't your Dad always used to say that was where he was going to go, Kendall? That California had a lot of people, where he could try his 'evil plan'…" James explained. Kendall nodded, understanding. "Yeah and there was that article in the paper the other day about him in California…"

"James, you're a genius!" Carlos yelled happily, jumping on James in a bone crushing hug and pushing him out of the chair in. "Carlos…my rib…can't…breathe…" James gasped out from underneath Carlos' grip. "Oops, sorry," Carlos apologized sheepishly.

"So, we're just going to pack up and hitchhike all the way to California? Just like that?" Logan asked, finally catching onto the conversation. "Well, yeah. Duh." Carlos said simply, running off to his room to start packing. "Don't pack too much, Carlos!" Kendall yelled after the smaller boy.

"I need to find other friends…" Logan mumbled to himself, rubbing his temples. "What if she isn't in California, Kendall? Then what are we going to do?"

Kendall shrugged, already packing up food from the cupboards. "Then we try Mexico."

* * *

><p>Katie awoke to a pounding in her head, in a dark room. No, this wasn't a room. A room would've been larger. This was more like a cell, with a dark door in the middle of the room. She tried to move her arms, but found that they were chained to the wall. Great.<p>

This was like some lame Disney movie.

Katie hated the dark, and she hated small places. When she stared at the door for too long, she felt like she was sinking back into sleep, but she didn't want to sleep. She couldn't sleep. What had just happened? How had she gotten here? Where were Kendall, and Logan, and James, and…

Katie was interrupted out of her thoughts where the heavy door opened, revealing a pair of green eyes. She almost jumped for joy, but then she realized that it wasn't Kendall.

"Hello, Katherine. It's been so long. You've gotten so big!"

* * *

><p>"This is crazy!" Logan whisper yelled into Kendall's ear. The foursome sat next to each other on the bus going to South Dakota. Kendall shook his head, scoffing. "Whatever, Logan."<br>"Do you even have any money to pay for this trip?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged. "Well, I just spent a large portion of our money on our bus tickets, so maybe not…"

Logan groaned, smacking his hand to his face. "We're doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty quick chapter, I guess… Can you guess who was talking to Katie? Well, yeah, I make no promises about when I'll update next, because I have absolutely no idea when I am getting my laptop back…<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Bubzchoc: Thank you :)**

**I heart Logan and Carlos: Hehe, well, sorry it has been so long…**

**StuckOnBTR13: Thank you, thank you!**

**OneDirectionLove13: Thank you! And I'm actually not sure about that… I guess it could end up being. Not a lot of people write that couple, so I might.**

**BigTimeFan1125: Wink, wink. Well, that sounded lame…**

**So, reviews, anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Katie stared at the man in front of her with a confused look, but refused to reply. She had a smart comment on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to say, but she didn't dare open her mouth. The man stared at her with a creepy smile, his green eyes so similar to Kendall's taking every inch of her body in. "Well, don't you have a hug for your father?" He asked, smiling widely.<p>

Katie's mouth almost dropped, but she kept her cool. She couldn't remember her father at all, though from what the guys had told her about him, he was someone that she would want to remember. He had done horrible things to many people, including her mother, whom he had killed so many years ago.

Even though she wanted to stay silent, Katie couldn't help herself. "My…father?" She squeaked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's late, we have nowhere to go, barely any money, and Carlos is hungry." Logan stated, summing up the guys' current predicament. At the moment, the guys were roaming the streets of South Dakota, their bus having just dropped them off. Logan noticed the way that Kendall looked at every small girl with brown hair similar to Katie's, as if each girl were his younger sister. Though Logan would never admit it, it broke his heart seeing his older brother like this.<p>

"Yeah, Logie, I really am." Carlos squeaked, patting his stomach that was hidden under the bulky sweatshirt he wore. Kendall wasn't really paying attention to any of them, lost deep in his own thoughts as the group roamed. "I'll take care of it," James suddenly declared with a smirk as he noticed a box blowing beside the boys on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Before Katie could say anything else, she was engulfed in a huge- chains and all. She tried to stay emotionless as Kendall had told her to in situations like this many times before, but she couldn't help it. All she could keep thinking was that this was her father hugging her, actually stroking her hair. His big strong hands rubbing her back like Kendall usually would do.<p>

Kendall. Where was he right now? Wherever he was, he wouldn't approve of what was going on at the moment. He would definitely be at least a little upset at Katie. Katie squirmed out of her father's grip. "Hi, _Dad,_" She spat as he slowly released her from his grip.

That stupid, dopey smile still wouldn't leave his face. "Oh, Katherine, you were so young when everything happened, when your mother and brother stole you away from me…but I finally have you back!" He exclaimed happily. This happy attitude was really beginning to freak Katie out. It was like being stuck in Disney World overnight with all of those people dressed up like the characters not leaving you alone.

"What do you mean? Kendall _takes care of me." _Katie exclaimed, her voice dropping to a dangerously low octave. No one was allowed to talk about her brother…let alone her mother, who was now gone. Because of this _man_ in front of her. No, he wasn't worthy of even mentioning either of them.

The man slowly shook his head at her, looking genuinely worried. "Oh, sweetie, all of those years living with that _scum…_he's brainwashed you, don't you see? You were so young when it all happened, your mind could be so easily manipulated. They _stole _you from me." He tried to explain, shaking her shoulders gently.

Katie wriggled out of his grip once again. "What the heck are you talking about? Kendall _raised _me. He's more of a father- and a man- then you'll ever be." She spat, her eyes narrowing fiercely. The man bit his lip, finally looking upset. Katie was hoping that he would blow his top, and then she could truly see for herself how horrible this guy was, but he seemed to be trying to control his anger.

"It's only because of what he has pounded into your mind all of these years. He's been trying to turn you against me, the same way that your mother was!" He tried to convince her.  
>Katie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What? You're the one that has me chained up to the wall and you're the crazy person trying to take over the world! You-you're crazy! Leave me alone!" Katie commanded, trying (unsuccessfully) to turn away from the man in front of her.<p>

She heard him clicking his teeth and saw him shaking his head out of the corner of her eye. "Honey," He started softly. "Don't call me that!" Katie snapped. She was tired and hungry and her arms hurt from being chained to the wall for so long. "Katherine, I'm trying to _help _the world. The people that are trying to run it have absolutely no idea what they are doing." He scoffed.

Katie rolled her eyes. "And you do?" She muttered. Her father chose to ignore her as he continued. "The men and women that work with me are all trying to help the world achieve a better cause. We just can't do that with some people resisting the way that they are." He said, sounding soothing. Katie ignored him like a three year old who had been set to time out. She looked the other way, staring hard at the corner of the cell, until she realized that he head loosed her chains and released her.

She rubbed her wrists, noticing the dark red marks that were left, but still didn't say anything to him. He wasn't her father. If anything, Kendall, James and Logan were her fathers, and Carlos was like her brother. This man didn't deserve to be called her father.

"Katherine, you see, your brother has something that I want. Something that your mother stole from me long ago, that I want back. That I _need._" He tried again, trying to make the girl understand. When all he received was silence from his daughter, who now crossed her arms, he sighed. "Come along, and let me introduce you to the others and find you something to eat."

* * *

><p>"James…" Logan started; a sense of warning in his tone. James had taken a box that had once held an iPhone, and had wrapped in in clear sandwich wrap (something else that he had stolen). Right now, the box looked as if it had just been purchased from the Apple store and held a shiny new iPhone, but all that was really inside of the box was a rock that Carlos had generously offered up. Kendall and James had just come out of the pawn shop that they sold the box to, with three hundred and fifty dollars to spend.<p>

"Aw, really, Logie, what's the worst that could happen?" James joked, eyeing the money in Kendall's hands as he counted through the bills quickly, making sure that everything was still there, and that the money was real. "I'm just saying that maybe we should find a way to get money without stealing and cheating people…"

"That's them! They boys that sold me the _rock _in a freaking box! Bastards!" The man from the store yelled, pointing at the group of boys as he ran towards them. "Oh, God, how come nothing can ever work out for us?" Carlos asked no one in particular.

"Don't just stand there, guys! Run!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that in this chapter you understand a little bit more of what is going on with Kendall and Katie's father, and you know what is going on with Katie. Poor boys. I felt bad for them all, because it's like almost midnight and they are tired and hungry…sigh…<strong>

**Thanks to:**

_**Bubzchoc**_**: Thanks!**

_**Theaterlover13**_**: Oh my gosh, your review made me feel so good! LOL, I'm sorry…I tried to write this chapter many different ways but they all sounded lame…so this was the end result :p**

_**Blank reviewer**_**: Yes, anonymous reviewer, you were right! LOLOL…you have one a bunch of virtual roses! Whoa! **

_**Acsgrlie**_**: Thanks! Hey, you reviewed on my birthday!**

_**Deenakahara**_**: Thanks for your review! It's cool that you caught that! It's for a weird reason that will be explained later…LOL, you're the only one that got it! A virtual puppy for you!**

_**SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20**_**: What's the magic word? LOL, I'm glad you liked it.**

**So…are any of you mad at me for not updating in two months? I'm reading for you guys to tell me off…**


	5. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


End file.
